Ba'ath IraqCat (1968 - 1991)
This is about the History of Iraq from 1963-1991 for the next ba'ath era visit Ba'ath IraqCat '' Ba'ath IraqCat (1968) '''Ba'ath IraqCat (1968-1991) '''also known as Old Ba'ath IraqCat was a nationcat that acted as the cat of Iraq from 1968-1991 even while in exile since 1978 he was unofficially replaced with Ba'ath IraqCat (Note that Ba'ath IraqCat is modeled after the 1991-2003 flag)'' in 1978 until Ba'ath IraqCat became the legitamate IraqCat in 1991 Ba'ath Iraq (1968-1991) In contrast to previous coups d'état in Iraq's history, the 1968 coup, referred to as the 17 July Revolution, The coup started on 17 July, when Ba'ath IraqCat (1968-1991), number of military units and ba'athcats took some government and military buildings; these included the Defence Ministry, the electric station, radio towers, all the city transportation and army bases Abdul Rahman Arif, the then-President of Iraq, first knew of the coup when jubilant members of the Republican Guard and Ba'athCats started shooting into the air in a premature triumph The coup succeeded because of contributions made by the military and Ba'athCats; the Arab Socialist Ba'ath Party was not strong enough to take power by itself The Ba'ath Party did a deal with Abd ar-Razzaq an-Naif, the deputy head of military intelligence, and Ibrahim Daud, the head of the Republican Guard. Both Naif and Daud knew that the long-term survival of Arif's and Tahir Yahya's government looked bleak, but also knew that the ba'athists needed them if the coup was to be successful. For his participation in the coup, Naif demanded to be given the post of Prime Minister after the coup as a reward, and a symbol for his strength Rise of Saddam Meowsane and New Ba'ath IraqCat al-Bakr, as the leader of the coup's military operation, retained his position as Regional Secretary of the Ba'ath Party, and was elected to the posts of Chairman of the Revolutionary Command Council, President and Prime Minister. In the immediate aftermath of the coup, a power struggle developed between al-Bakr and Naif. In all practicality, Naif should have had the upper hand; he was a respected officer and was supported by the common soldier. al-Bakr, however, proved to be more cunning, persuasive and organised than Naif, Daud and their supporters. One of al-Bak's first decisions in office was to appoint new officers to the Republican Guard. Saddam Meowsane worked, in the meantime, to establish the party's security and intelligence organisation to combat its enemies. On 29 July, Daud left for a tour to Jordan to inspect the Iraqi troops located there following the Six-Day War with IsraelCat. The following day, Naif was invited to eat lunch at the Presidential Palace with al-Bakr, during which Saddam bursted into the area with three other cats and threatened Naif and Old Ba'ath IraqCat ''' with death. Naif responded by crying 'I have children' Saddam ordered Naif to leave Iraq immediately if he wanted to live Naif complied, was exiled to Morocco. Post assassination attempts were unsuccessful, but he was assassinated in London on the orders of Saddam in 1978 Daud shared a similar fate, and was exiled to Saudi Arabia. The Ba'athist were by no means ensured of victory; if any of Naif's supporters had known of the operation against him, Baghdad could have become the centre of a bloodbath, Old '''Ba'ath IraqCat exiled to Libya Category:AsianCats Category:FormerCats